Angle-of-Arrival (AoA) has become an important technology in location determination schemes, particularly in Wi-Fi™ wireless local area networks, due to the accuracy/resolution of AoA techniques. In High Density (HD) wireless network environments, it is common that many access points (APs) receive probe request messages from a given client device, and consequently several APs send probe responses. This is true even when highly directional antennas and receive start-of-packet processing on the APs have been tuned as well as possible.